


征服和臣服

by keymon



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymon/pseuds/keymon
Summary: 如果交流无法跨越鸿沟，那就上床吧。





	征服和臣服

**Author's Note:**

> 起名废。  
> 配对是特查拉/艾瑞克，斜线有意义。  
> 微量借鉴了abo的信息素设定，大致就是各死过一次的两人觉醒了某项奇妙的异能——彼此之间产生了强烈的性吸引。只不过一个的方向是征服，而另一个是臣服。  
> 弄这个设定只是为了方便开车，开车只是为了让兄弟俩顺利沟通。然而开车技术十分生涩，所以肉不好吃都是我的错。他们极其美味(误

“你他妈为什么要救我？”  
丝毫不出意料的诘问，只是用词比他想象中还要更激烈一些。某大型猫科动物一个翻身生龙活虎跳下实验台，展现着瓦坎达最高科技的治愈力量。  
国王陛下无声地叹了口气，他面对着从比自己略高一些的地方投下来的怒视，抛出了措辞已久——很久，以至于不得不让苏睿在治疗时使用一些小技术进行拖延以便他演练好——的答案  
“我们的故乡是一个内陆国家，我不愿违背你的‘遗愿’，但也不希望你永远沉睡在远离故乡的冰冷海底。你爱瓦坎达的夕阳，对吧？”  
这个深思熟虑后的答案显然并未发挥出它被期待应有的作用。来自堂弟的两道怒视此时已经有如实质。特查拉低了低头，决定换一副面孔。  
“艾瑞克，我的堂弟。”他不动声色地退后一步，直视着他的眼睛，“我们的上一代都已逝去，遗留下来的仇恨不应再继续遮蔽我们的心灵。你杀过我一次，我也捅了你一刀，如今我们也可算作扯平。只要你愿意握手言和，我不会限制你的自由。你看怎么样？”  
“握手言和，何不直说俯首称臣呢？陛下。”艾瑞克从鼻子里哼出一声，“你趁早死了这条心吧，如果你继续带领瓦坎达苟居于此，对外界同胞的苦难袖手旁观，明白说了，我永远不可能尊你为王，更别提听命于你。”  
说完，他自顾自走回床边，大剌剌坐下，一副要杀要刮悉听尊便的样子。  
特查拉又叹了口气，从把濒死的堂弟从美丽夕阳的沐浴下抱回苏睿的实验室后，他就已经数不清叹了多少口气。母后当然是极力反对救他的，妹妹之前险些丧身其手，虽然没说什么，看样子对于治疗这个敌人也是心不甘情不愿。  
但他能怎么办呢？父辈的悲剧不应再在他们身上重演，他对她们说。他们身上流着一部分同样的血，来自于同一个先祖。他们是血亲，而他的父亲亏欠他太多，他想要做一些补偿。但更重要的，他没有说的是，他发现自己做不到看着他死去。  
他想救活他，告诉他，他的家乡并没有不要他。他也没有。  
但看这样子，他再次重重地叹口气，理想和现实间的距离，他们之间的距离，远比他想象的要难以跨越。  
而他这时做梦也不会想到的是，那条横亘在他们中间的鸿沟，最后竟是以某种他永远不会对别人提起的方式跨过去的。

从联合国回来后，瓦坎达的王换上便装，去看望他的堂弟。为了便于照顾，他们住在一起。所谓照顾，用被照顾人的话来说显然应该是监视的某个变种词汇，而照顾人也不得不心虚地承认，监视这个词用在这种情况下确实更合适一些。毕竟艾瑞克一向身体强壮，苏睿的医疗技术又几可说生死人骨，他现在健康得很，虽然豹的力量还在恢复中，但也没理由需要什么照顾。  
不过私心里，特查拉依然觉得自己是在“照顾”，不是照顾病人，而是照顾弟弟。多年前一个孩子被遗弃在他父亲的尸体前，在死人堆里摸爬滚打，独自长大，他见过无数死亡，也亲手铸就了很多。特查拉很想能够照顾那个孩子。他们本该是并肩的兄弟，现在开始或许也并不太晚？  
特查拉在艾瑞克的房门前停住脚步，回想了一下自己在联合国的表现。他觉得至少在某种程度上，这应该会是弟弟愿意看到的、瓦坎达的改变，于是心情轻快地敲了敲门。也不费劲去等那句不可能等到的“请进”，他径自推门进去。  
卧室却没有人，特查拉先是吓了一跳，但随即就听到浴室传来的水声。他略微放下心来，但还是走近了一些，就听到伴随着淋浴声，艾瑞克在哼着美国人那些他理解不了的所谓歌曲。看在巴斯特女神的份上，这种连曲调都没有的东西怎么能被称为音乐？  
但他感到更安心了，能哼歌，至少说明他心情不错是不是？或许接下来的交流能顺畅一些。他想了想，还是打算先出去，等一会儿再过来。  
但他还没有打开门，门就开了。这件卧室虽然面积不小，设施齐全，但也就只有两扇门。他下意识地扭过头，就见艾瑞克浑身赤裸地站在浴室门口，他还没有看到他，正低头拿着毛巾擦头发。浓浓的雾气从未关上的门里冒出来，围绕着艾瑞克精壮的身体，显得肌肉线条越发明显。伴随着的还有一股很陌生的味道，特查拉生平第一次闻到这种味道，却立刻被其吸引。这味道不好说是什么，也算不上浓郁，但很好闻，一种让人上瘾的好闻。  
特查拉本应该趁这个时候赶紧开门出去避免尴尬，却鬼使神差地停住了，他呆在那里，使劲吸了吸鼻子，仿佛贪婪地想把每一丝气味都纳入体内。  
然后他就没机会了，艾瑞克一抬头，就看到了他。他堂弟对于在别人面前赤身裸体这件事情似乎并不如何看重，虽然显而易见是被他吓了一跳，但还是努力保持住了冷淡的面孔，瞪了他一眼，回身抽出条浴巾围在腰间，松松地打了个结。  
“你又来干什么？”  
他走到床边坐下，也没打算穿衣服，皱着眉头问。屋里温度是根据主人的状态自动调节的，此时显然是升高了不少，特查拉觉得有些热。他看着半裸的弟弟，鼻端萦绕不绝的还是那股味道。特查拉没说话，情不自禁向前走了几步。  
“你要做什么？”艾瑞克觉得他堂兄今天颇为异样，略有些警惕地看着他。  
但紧接着，就在他又走了一步时，艾瑞克突然感到了一种陌生的力量。他身体深处某些部位，或者说全身上下的一部分细胞，好像受到了外界的牵引，变得欢欣鼓舞起来。作为黑豹的后裔，经历过加冕仪式，艾瑞克了解这世上存在的一些神秘力量，但这种奇妙的感受是以前从未体验过的。他觉得自己仿佛游荡在荒原上的旅人，之前从未意识到自己的迷失，却突然看到了面前的绿洲。这一刹那的冲击感，触发了他深埋于心底的，一直被复仇和理想所掩盖的一些渴望。他渴望着什么人，什么东西，来接近他，来碰触他，来……他一直有所渴望。  
此时特查拉已经来到了离他很近的位置，他的堂兄仿佛被什么蛊惑了一般，轻而易举地就跨过了日常交往应有的安全距离，居高临下地俯视着他。艾瑞克被迫半仰起头去找他的眼睛，瓦坎达的现任国王有着一双很好看的眼睛，睫毛浓密地盖下来，长长的伏着。他的眼神里有着一些他很陌生的东西，艾瑞克莫名有些紧张。  
紧张感的源头似乎还是在内部，来自他最熟悉的身体。这个一直陪伴着他，不离不弃，战场上唯一的伙伴，此时却让他感到了失控。干张了张嘴，没说出话来。有一种他从不愿接受的力量，从他体内蜿蜒而上。他一生都痛恨这种感觉，因为他觉得自己注定登上巅峰，带着所有的同胞一起。但此刻，他不得不恐慌，他极力反抗体内那股顽强生长的力量，这种力量要求他臣服。  
而臣服的对象自然是眼前这个人。艾瑞克在他的手抚摸上自己的脸时，狠狠地一甩头。但他立刻觉得身子一软，特查拉并未有其他动作，是他自己出了问题，他的甩头幅度轻微到像是在别扭的调情。  
未及做更多的反应，眼前一晃，艾瑞克就发现自己已经半躺到了床上，脚还沾着地，但上半身被人压得死死的，压着他的当然是那头黑色豹子。  
黑豹却还衣着整齐，凉凉的布料贴到金色豹子冒着热气的皮肤上，在后者体内激起了一场剧烈的战争——一半的细胞开心地跳着舞，雀跃着渴望肌肤相亲，另一半却愤怒得冒火，极力抵抗欢愉的蔓延。  
而特查拉的动作正在使这一切变得更糟糕。年轻的国王脱衣服的速度令人叹为观止(当然，在这方面想来艾瑞克也不遑多让，就两人几次贴身肉搏的情况来看)，片刻间，温暖的皮肤就已紧密贴合，那引起的效果是爆炸性的。愤怒的艾瑞克彻底输给了快乐的艾瑞克，他伸出肌肉虬结的双臂，狠狠搂住了他的哥哥。  
两人同时舒了口气。  
白色浴巾在两人激烈的动作里早已滑落到地上，彻底的赤裸相对。他们搂抱着在床上翻滚，不像是要做爱，倒像两头野兽在搏斗。特查拉用嘴去找对方的，那非常容易，嘴唇磕到牙齿，舌头在口腔里翻搅，两人拼了命地互相吮吸着对方的津液，仿佛那是唯一能止渴的生命之源。  
但还是不够，脑子里有个声音在叫嚣，好闻的味道近在咫尺，却始终无法抓住，刺激地特查拉要发疯。他红着眼，手向下摸索，碰到弟弟的性器——它在刚刚的激吻中早已挺立起来，他用手握住，和自己已经硬到发胀的阴茎摩擦到一起。  
艾瑞克喉中发出了一声压抑着的低吟。他瞪大眼睛，在哥哥的手中颤动着，随即不甘示弱地将扣在对方后背上的手沿着脊柱线抚摸下去。他的大脑还在强烈地要求他去征服，他听从了，于是粗暴地抓住了哥哥的屁股，他的哥哥有一个形状绝佳的屁股，这是在他还穿着紧身衣打架时他就发现了的，只是他没想到摸起来手感也会那么好，他揉捏着，一时有点儿沉溺。  
但也仅限于此了，黑豹陛下没有给他手指进一步探入更深地方的机会，他加快了撸动的速度。艾瑞克体内那讨人厌的力量又冒了出来，洗脑似的念叨着，为什么还要去争夺主动权呢？把它交出去吧，尽情享受身体上的欢愉，你会喜欢的。  
艾瑞克悲哀地发现自己又要输给它了，他的身体已经不受大脑支配的放松了下来。肢体在床上舒展开，他偏过头，最后泄愤般的在他堂兄肩头咬了一口。  
这一下并不轻，但起到的作用更近似于助兴。特查拉也感受到了身下人的某种变化，他虽然不了解为什么堂弟突然放弃了和他搏斗，但也并无余暇思考。  
他正忙于找到将那令人上瘾的味道纳入肚腹的方法。  
他一只手掐住对方的腰，另一只手还在两人胯间快速运动。嘴唇顺着脖颈一路下滑吮吸，直至胸前，艾瑞克有着足以傲视世人的健美胸肌，连国王陛下都自叹不如。他张口含住他左边乳首，牙齿细细地在周围啃噬研磨，丝毫没有用力，只能让人觉得痒，折磨人的痒。  
艾瑞克又发出了一声呻吟，这次明显沾染上了更多的情色意味。两人下体磨擦的速度更加快了，终于，兄弟二人相继在特查拉手中射了出来。  
高潮过后是片刻的清醒。艾瑞克正安静地躺在他身下，胸脯还在一上一下地起伏，他眼睛半睁着，刚洗过的头发软软搭在额前。这是他从未有过的服帖模样。  
特查拉看着他，理智在此时终于暂时战胜了性欲——这可是他血亲的堂弟啊！他这是在干什么？  
他重重喘了几口气，但立刻被身下人散发出的，显然本应属于恶魔的气味重新引诱，他羞愧地发现自己又起了反应。  
而艾瑞克恰在此时也看了过来，正好对上哥哥的一脸不知所措，和依然红红的双眼。他本是想骂他让他滚开，却在出口的那刻转了个一百八十度的弯——你他妈还做不做了，不做老子来。  
特查拉用行动回答了他。  
他用自己的嘴堵上他的，吹响了新一轮战斗的号角。他的手指上还沾着刚刚遗留下来的粘滑液体，此时正慢慢探向后方。艾瑞克刚洗过澡，那里还略带着些湿润，摸上去又嫩又软，触感颇为不错。  
他在入口周围打着圈，按摩挤压着，本非出自恶意，却引出一声不耐烦地低吼。年轻的国王翻了个白眼。“耐心可是一项宝贵的品格。”他喃喃道。然后手上用劲，两根手指同时挤了进去。这竟远比他想象的要来的轻松，艾瑞克的内壁紧紧吸附着他的手指，但他感受不到一丝一毫的推拒，有的只是全心全意的接纳。这让他觉得颇为诧异，但也无心细想，只是循着本能继续探索。  
艾瑞克则皱着眉头，异物入侵的不适感持续的时间比他以为的要短得多，他的身体似乎立刻就习惯了，并且为此感到振奋。他感到一阵的放松和愉悦，伴随着的还有不满足——不耐于堂兄磨磨蹭蹭的动作。他伸手要去抚弄自己的前端，那里也早又挺立了起来。  
“等会儿。”他的手却被抓住了。“有点儿耐心嘛。”他不满地瞪着对方，他已经从他的身体里抽出了自己的手指，突如其来的空虚感使他更加难耐。“马上就好。”那人对他温柔的笑笑，扶着自己的性器，对准了入口，慢慢的，艾瑞克看着，然后就见他猛地向前一挺腰——  
“操！”  
两人同时脱口骂了一声，声音里混杂着疼痛和欢愉。  
还有满足。  
特查拉已经整根没入进去，他停在那儿，感受着自己被牢牢地锁在对方身体里。那个一直困扰着他的味道在此刻突然褪去了诱惑的色彩，变得不那么重要了，至少没有眼前这个人本身那么重要。而艾瑞克的大脑也终于彻底沦陷，一瞬间的疼痛过后，他觉得前所未有的舒服，那是从未有过的快乐和满足。他有着丰富的性经验，和女人，和男人，但他总是主动的那一个。这种感觉还是第一次。  
他们无比契合，仿佛天生就应是一对。  
豹子的血液在他们体内流淌，此时的流速明显快了很多。两人的身体随着特查拉开始抽插而激烈地碰撞在一起，热量在彼此之间传递。室内空调知情识趣地降低了温度，但依然无法缓解二人心头的燥热。  
他们拥抱着，呻吟着，不知魇足地做爱，简直要融为一体，或将对方拆吃入腹。  
这次的高潮来得更加猛烈，特查拉在最后关头退了出来，他翻过堂弟的身子，凶狠地咬住他的嘴唇，两人下身触在一起，早已敏感到极致的器官剧烈地跳动，终于一起到达了顶峰。  
射精之后，他们累得同时瘫倒在床上，只剩下喘气的功夫。乳白色的精液交杂在一起，像他们依然缠绕着的黑色肢体，再分不清你我。  
他们从未如此亲近过。  
“艾瑞克。”休息半晌之后，黑豹才缓慢地把身体从堂弟身上翻滚下来，他把脑袋枕在一只胳膊上，看着他，评估现在是否是一个合适的交流时机。  
艾瑞克没看他，但还算给面子地哼了一声。  
这是一个好兆头，特查拉高兴地想，然后一口气把自己的治国理政新方针以及刚刚在联合国的壮举和盘托出。  
艾瑞克一个翻身坐了起来，又瞬间被腰脊间的酸痛感刺激地倒了回去。他撑起上半身，愤怒地指着笑容还未褪去的国王，难以置信道：“这就是你的新计划，把瓦坎达的科技贡献给那些白人，好让他们继续压迫和统治我们的同胞？”  
“当然不是。”特查拉被他的反应弄得措手不及，眨巴两下眼睛，竭力寻找合适的词句，“和世界分享我们的科技，同时也是在告诉我们的同胞，世界上有一个地方叫瓦坎达，我们永远愿意帮助所有处在困境中的他们。我们不想征服世界，但我们的力量足以保护我们自己。随着我们和外界交流的进行，各国都会意识到这一点的。”  
艾瑞克还是瞪着他，但看样子没那么愤怒了，又过了良久，他才不情愿地嘟囔道：“我现在累了，不想跟你争这些事情。”然后重重地躺了下去。  
特查拉无奈地笑笑，也躺了回去，躺在他身边。

“瓦坎达很美，除了夕阳，还有很多景色你都没有见过。我希望我们能一起守住它的美。”  
“你说呢？”


End file.
